A Nice Evening At Home
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: she gets ready to spend a nice quite evening at home, soaking in the bathtub, when she gets a visitor. Instead of a nice quiet evening she now gets a nice heated evening.


TITLE: A Nice Evening At Home

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: not Harm/Mac. If you want to know who, ask in a review and give me a way to contact you.

TIMELINE: the same as for the pairing.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: another smut fic. Observe your country's regulations for reading such material. However, if you ignore them and read it nonetheless and are stupid enough to get caught, don't blame it on me. You're the one who read it...

SUMMARY: she gets ready to spend a nice quite evening at home, soaking in the bathtub, when she gets a visitor. Instead of a nice quiet evening she now gets a nice heated evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She picks up the phone on the second ring.

"Hi."

The voice on the other end is husky, intimate, and it causes a shiver to go up her spine and her nipples to harden immediately.

"Hi." she whispers back.

"I miss you."

His words bring tears to her eyes and she sniffles a little from overwhelming emotions.

"I miss you too." she relaxes against the porcelain and thanks Nokia for advanced wireless communications. It would've been a witch to have to deal with a phone's cord right about now.

"So, what are you wearing?" the question makes her giggle, it's so _him _to lighten a moment, but still keep it intimate.

"Nothing." she flirts shamelessly, a coy grin on her lips as she hears him choke on air. Splashing the water a little, she makes sure he knows exactly what she's doing.

"Taking a bath, huh?" his voice is a sensual growl and she feels herself produce lubrication in response, her body readying for being penetrated in the most pleasurable way possible, even though he's not there. Mentally she groans. 'My god, I'm like Pavlov's dog. As soon as I hear the bell I drool. Or, in this case, as soon as I hear _that_ tone of his voice I get wet. It would be a real problem if we weren't together. Hell, it _was_ a real problem before we got together.'

"Mmmhmmm. With bubbles and all." lazily dragging a hand through the water, she whispers in a thick voice.

"Is it a hot bubble bath?"

"Mmmm, no. Not hot, just pleasantly warm. I refill when it get's too cold."

She slides a hand over her large, swollen breasts, her fingers pinching and lightly rolling her nipples, making her moan. Her other hand snakes down between her strong thighs and teases her cleft, causing heat to course through her veins.

"Sounds like you're having fun." he observes, his husky chuckle sending goosebumps over her skin.

"Mmmhmm, you could say that." she agrees, playing herself lightly.

"Where's your husband?" he teases "How come he's not in there with you? In you..."

"Oh, he's out at the moment. I'm all alone here and feeling a bit lonely." pushing a finger into herself she moans into the phone, knowing full well what reaction will that have on him.

"How about I come around and keep you company?" the promise in his voice makes it clear just what kind of company he's offering. Her nipples are now so hard they could cut steel.

"That would be... most agreeable."

"Just as long as your husband doesn't find out."

She feels a presence next to the tub and looks up with smoky eyes. "Oh, I don't think my husband would mind." she replies as she closes her cell phone. "Not at all."

He grins in return and closes his own phone, climbing into the large tub behind her.

Laying back so he's nearly vertical with the water level, his lower body nudges her own and she lays back on top of his body, feeling his arms close around her. His body is much larger than hers and she feels exquisitely feminine from being so small next to his large bulk. She lays on him, her smooth, shapely legs between his hairy, muscular ones. The muscular chest beneath her back has only sparse hairs. Under her ass she feels his thick length, only lightly inflated, but ready and waiting to impale her.

After being like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the full body contact, he picks up the sponge and applies the shower gel liberally to it. His large hands are gentle as he glides the object over her heavenly body, over her full breasts, then lifting them and making sure he cleans the crease beneath their fullness, then over her hard belly, her sides, her arms and hands, between her fingers, taking a moment to massage the pressure points everywhere, making her moan.

When he's finished with her upper body he goes south and she lifts her right leg, pulling it over his and over the rim of the tub. Taking the hint he follows her smooth and seductive thighs to her strong calves and delicate ankles, making sure she's soaped everywhere. When she does the same with her left leg he repeats the practice, leaving her spread widely. She's now laying in his arms, open and soapy and just waiting for him to rinse the soap off her lovely body, when he slides his body slightly downwards in the tub and, putting his big hands on her tight buttocks, he lifts her incrementely.

Then he's there, sliding into her slick canal, aided by her lubricants and she moans in ecstasy as she feels her walls give in and stretch around him. As always when they make love, his first penetration into her hurts slightly, his huge size too big for her tiny tunnel. The head of his penis is spearing her and she feels every plane of it, in such a detail that she can imagine exactly how it looks just from sensation alone. She feels clearly the ridges and bulging veins of his cock rub and they stimulate her sensitive inner flesh even more.

Then he's finally inside her as far as he can go and she feels full to bursting open, as if someone has shoved a tree up between her thighs. She mourns that she can't take him fully inside her anymore, have him push through her cervix, just so she would have him all inside and feel his hairy large balls against her sensitive, blood-filled folds.

"You just lay back and let me do all the work." he whispers into her ear and, through the haze of mindless pleasure she wonders how can he even think she's able to do anything but that. There's no way she's able of sitting up and doing _any _the work, all she wants is to lay there on his warm body and let him pleasure her.

He's now moving languidly inside her, making love to her slowly and thoroughly. The angle of the penetration insures he hits her G-spot on every thrust and he makes sure to rub against it carefully, to let her really feel it.

Her thighs are already trembling from trying to hold back the rising explosion of senses.

Knowing that the vaginal pleasure nerves reach only a few inches inside a woman's canal he makes sure to glide into and out of her in a lazy pace, constantly bombarding her brain with sensations. Her hips can't help but twitch sporadically from ecstasy, while his lower body is moving up and down in a deliberate pace, shoving his large member in and out of her hot, wet, tight core. They silently agree they need to install a mirror on the other side of the tub so they can watch him moving into and out of her the next time..

He pauses for a second to pull the plug with the toes of one foot and let the water drain out of the tub.

One hand snakes down to where they're joined and his fingers delve into her wet curls. Quickly though he abandons her bikini wax and dedicates himself to her hard, blood-filled clitoris. His other hand goes to her breasts and start gently squeezing one firm fullness and feeling it's weight in his hand. Soon, he switches over to the areola of one large, hard-as-diamond nipple and scratching lightly at it he brings an enthusiastic. "Oooh!" out of her, followed by the clenching of the muscles around him. But he can not resist the lure of that large, dark brown thimble for long and wraps his fingers around it, rolling it between his fingers and pinching it, using the white liquid to moisten the dark brown peak.

Feeling her respond to everything he does, he's once again assaulted by the thought that this marvelous body above him was created just for him to make love with. And the woman inhabiting that body was made just for him to love. Just as his body and he were made for her to make love to and to love.

With only a strength of will he manages to slow down to a stop when he feels either of them come too close to completion, going on only when he knows it's okay.

He does this repeatedly, stretching the entire session on over an hour, completely oblivious to the shallow water that hasn't drained out, by now gone cold, neither of them feeling it due to the heat of their bodies and the heat they are creating between them, before he decides it's time to end this.

Speeding up he waits for just the right moment when he feels her tense and then he, at the same time, slams into her roughly, pinches her nipple and bites her sensitive neck, sure there would be a mark there for weeks. And very much hoping it would be.

Her brain has shut down long ago, not capable of processing anything more than the exquisite pleasure he's producing in her, the air filled only with her guttural moans and groans. But when he starts his final assault the moans turn into a mindless, continuous wail, so high-pitched he fears the bathroom mirror will explode.

Then she's suddenly there, at the center of the universe, going supernova.

Her body stiffens, her shoulders snaps back into him, pushing her large breasts and belly into the air and her butt down, sinking him so far into her so that he nudges her tightly closed cervix. The wail turns into a loud scream and he fears for a second she'll break her spine with how much she's stressing it. She's always been very vocal during sex and he's always love that about her. It turns him on and it gives him feedback if whatever he's doing is doing anything for her. Everyone needs feedback, feedback is essential. No other woman he's ever been with was as responsive to him as she is and there were several occasions when the neighbors have come to the door concerned about the loud scream they heard. The embarrassment on all parts was so great that the next time she tried to muffle her scream, but he wouldn't have it. He wants to make her scream, he likes hearing her scream from the pleasure he gives her.

Then he can think no more as he feels his balls pull up into his body and start to release heavy ropes of hot baby-making sperm into her perfect body, into her fertile womb, filling her to overflowing. A few seconds later they collapse onto the floor of the tub, his length still pulsing inside her, filling her with his hot slimy juices.

Slowly he softens, but doesn't fall out of her. Since he's not plugging her off anymore gravity does it's job and his sperm comes trickling out of her obscenely stretched, tired pussy. She knows she'll be sore in the morning, but doesn't mind, just content to be shivering from after-shocks while laying on top of him, with his cum dripping out of her and running down over her rosebud opening and between her asscheeks, tickling her lightly all the while.

She's sweaty and panting while trying to recover her breath and to get her brain back up running. She feels sticky all over and around her mound and between her cheeks, but doesn't want to do anything about it. He has done this to her, he has marked her body with his sperm as his and she only wants to luxuriate in the afterglow and the feel of his semen on her body, drying. Only because it's his and because it marks her as his. If that isn't love, she doesn't know what is.

Later when they're both lounging lazily, still not having moved, he takes her left small hand into his bigger and encircles her ring finger. "Why did you take off the rings?"

Turning her head so she can look him into his eyes, dark with love, she whispers, feeling a louder noise would break the intimate, cozy mood. "I didn't want to get them wet. The engagement ring is a bitch to get dry because of the stone."

Looking at his left hand holding hers her mind flashes back to that amazing day when they put golden bands on each other's fingers and promised to love, cherish and support each other for eternity.

She loves her husband dearly, even with all his little quirks, like calling her on the cell phone when he's already home, and pretending to be her secret lover, with whom she's cheating on her husband. No, she definitely can't say their love life is boring or dull or routine.

"So, what did you do today? But more importantly, how do you feel?" she feels the vibrations of the words reverberate from his chest through her body even before she hears the words.

"Ran a few errands, went grocery shopping, cleaned the house a little, studied for the exam. And _we're_ fine, thank you." she smiles softly, gently tapping her still-flat belly for emphasis, while stroking his cheek tenderly. "Had no morning, day or evening sickness today, it seems it's finally over, thank god."

"That's good." he confirms, entwining their fingers over the spot where their unborn child is still developing.

A few minutes of lazy relaxation later she speaks up sleepily. "We gonna get out of here anytime today?"

"In a minute." he assures her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

And they _will _be moving over to the bed after a quick shower, but for now he just wants to hold her and their baby in his arms for a while, the greatest treasures he's ever had, with the world locked outside the bathroom door.

And as he closes his eyes to a light doze he muses over the fact that he's one damn lucky guy and how happy he is she came to her senses and followed her heart just in time.

Thank god for starting anew.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
